Along with continuous improvement of camera shooting hardware of mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablets and the like, shooting functions of mobile terminals become more and more diversified and shooting requirements of users on mobile terminals also increase. A current mobile terminal has shooting function which is dependent on a related processing, algorithm provided by camera shooting hardware equipment and a chip provider, and only has fixed shooting modes such as focusing, white balance and the like.
In recent years, a shooting mode of light painting photography rises, which may be used by a user to carry out artistic creation. Light painting photography refers to a shooting mode of performing long-time exposure and creating a special image by virtue of a change of a light source in an exposure process. Corresponding photosensitive hardware is required to support long-time exposure, but photosensitive hardware capable of supporting long-time exposure is expensive, so that only a professional camera shooting device such as a single lens reflex has a light painting photography function. Therefore, existing mobile terminals do not have the light painting photography function under limits of camera shooting hardware, and may not meet requirements of users on utilization of the light painting photography function for artistic creation. In addition, when a professional camera shooting device is utilized for light painting photography shooting, a user may not preview a creation result in real time, so that an error may not be corrected timely, and creation efficiency is low.